World Warriors High School
by harrilizer444
Summary: Cody and Kyle Travers are students of the famous World Warriors High School. Determined to make sure his brother survives living in the boarding school with bullies from the Mad Gear and Shadaloo, Cody and Guy participates in the school's weekly underground cage fighting event hosted by M. Bison in hopes of subduing the bullies once and for all.


World Warriors High School

Chp. I

"Step away from my brother."

Abigail turned around, letting go of the much smaller Kyle Travers' shirt. The thin teenager dropped to the ground. The muscle bound senior then walked over to Cody, trying to intimidate the elder Travers with his imposing stature while Damnd and Sodom cornered Kyle. The other students who walked by stopped to watch as the largest student in World Warriors High confronted one of the most violent one.

"You wanna piece of this, tiny?" Abigail asked.

Cody remained unfazed, "Keep messing with Kyle and I'll drop you in one punch."

Abigail laughed. "You, drop me? Or are you gonna hide behind Principal Haggar again?"

Cody's fists clenched, "You got lucky he showed up that time. I don't care how big you are, I'll take your head off if you keep up your bullshit."

"Oh my God, you're REALLY scaring me right now. Why don't you go suck off the Principal, you little faggot, before I knock your ass out."

"Says the guy who's name is Abigail. At least I don't pick on smaller kids because my parents gave me a girl's name."

Abigail's face turned red. Damnd cackled like a maniac while Sodom remained quiet. Cody smirked. Abigail then raised a watermelon sized fist and ran at Cody, ready to punch his face in. Cody, on the other hand, had his hands up, ready to meet the much larger senior.

Then, a whistle blew and two blonde students in blue jackets and white slacks intervened. One of them wore glasses and had a lock of hair fall in the center of his face while the other had a tall flattop haircut. The bystanders began to walk back to their classrooms, chatting about the commotion amongst themselves while occasionally looking back to see if anyone was brave enough to throw a sucker punch in the presence of Charlie and Guile, who served as prefects.

"Travers, what's the meaning of this?" Charlie asked.

"Just sticking up for my little bro," said Cody.

Damnd then laughed. "What a snitch. He acts all tough and when a couple of boys in uniform show up, he cowers like the bitch he is."

Guile's face tightened. "You punks wanna go to detention with a fat lip? No? Then I suggest you sit there and shut up before I bring you into Principal Haggar's office in stretchers."

Damnd immediately became silent. Charlie, on the other hand, continued to calmly interview Cody and Abigail.

"You boys follow me. Let's see what Principal Haggar has to say about this." Said Charlie.

Charlie and Guile guided the five delinquents down the hallway as the students watched. Once they arrived at Principal Haggar's office, they all went in at once. The principal was once the school's wrestling coach, who became the principal after working his way up. When he wasn't busy disciplining the students, he was found training outside the school in his gym, teaching up and coming mixed martial artists.

Principal Haggar took a drink from his mug of coffee and sighed.

"What seems to be the problem here, Charlie?" Principal Haggar asked.

"Sir, Abigail and his friends were picking on Kyle and Cody tried to stop them. They were about to get into a fight but Guile and I managed to stop them before they did so. What disciplinary actions do you wish to conduct on them?"

"Charlie, you are to monitor Cody and Kyle as they sit in detention after school and as for the others, Guile will have them run through some ROTC drills."

Abigail raised his hands in protest. "Oh come on, man! That's not fair!"

"Don't you give me that nonsense! You and your mad gear friends failed to turn in the essays for detention so I figure I'd try something else. Good ol' fashion hard work oughta straighten you boys up." Said Principal Haggar.

"Sir, how long do you want me to run the drills?" Asked Guile.

"Two hours." He replied.

Damnd, Abigail and Sodom's jaws dropped. Guile gave them a sadistic grin and Charlie chuckled, knowing well that those delinquents were going to be tortured. Principal Haggar dismissed the students and as they walked with the prefects, Abigail pointed at Cody.

"The next time I see you, you're dead Travers! Dead!"

Cody gave him the middle finger, "Bring it, asshole!"

Charlie gave Cody a stern look, "That's enough, Travers. Keep moving."

"I'll fucking kill you and when I'm done with you, your wimpy little brother's next!" Threatened Abigail.

"One more word out of you and I'll make it three hours!" Threatened Guile.

Guile and his group separated from Charlie's, heading towards the football field. Cody and Kyle followed Charlie to the school library. Inside, nerds played chess and card games while other students read books and did their homework. At the back of the library, there was a separate room where detention was held. The three went inside.

Inside the detention room, Cody and Kyle saw some familiar faces. Ken Masters, Balrog, Birdie and Juri were already seated. Ken gave Cody a smile, acknowledging his companion. Balrog and Birdie, on the other hand, gave Cody a stare as though they wanted to attack him on the spot while Juri kept to herself, wearing a hoodie while chewing bubble gum.

"We got two new faces to join you guys. Now, the principal is expecting a seven hundred word essay on what it means to be a good student and what actions you will take to avoid returning to detention. You have three hours."

The three hours went by and Cody finished his essay. His words weren't pretty and his grammar could've been better but he was honest with his answer to the prompt. Kyle, on the other hand, finished before him and just sat there. Ken coasted around for an hour before starting. Balrog struggled on his essay and Birdie tried to cheat off of Ken. Juri didn't even bother with her essay.

Charlie dismissed them and it was six in the evening. Kyle and Cody returned to their dorm.

"Man, what a drag." Said Cody.

"At least Principal Haggar didn't have us work drills with Abigail." Said Kyle.

"Yeah but still, we got punished for no reason. Would've been nice to deck those Mad Gear guys in the face though. They're annoying."

"Think you can take Abigail in a fight, bro?"

"You kiddin' me? I faced people way worse than those punks. Have them come by Haggar's gym and see if they could survive even one training session."

A knock on the door was heard. Cody opened it and Guy walked in. He was a Japanese foreign exchange student who was trained in the Bushin-Ryu arts. Like Cody, he was also a Junior in high school. The two became friends after Guy helped Cody in a brawl against Bill Bull, Wong Who and his football friends on his first day attending the school. Since then, they were inseparable like Ken and Ryu.

"I heard what happened in the hallway. Is everything okay?" Guy asked.

"Yeah, everything's cool man. You know, the usual shit. Mad Gear guys trying to pick on some of the students here." Said Cody.

"Good to know everything's fine. So, you ready to head over to Principal Haggar's gym?"

"Yeah, just let me get some workout clothes."

Then Cody stopped. He glanced over to Kyle, who took out his history book to read about world war two. He knew that it was only a matter of time before Kyle ran into the Mad Gear guys again. Though Cody wanted to be there to help his younger brother out, there was a time where he had to learn to stand up for himself.

After getting a pair of shorts and a tank top, Cody nudged Kyle on the shoulder, getting his attention. "Come on, let's go."

Kyle gave his elder brother a look of confusion. "Go where?"

Cody grinned, "To Haggar's gym! We're gonna toughen you up and make the other kids think twice before targeting you for freshman Friday."

"Cody, I can handle myself. I'll just avoid them and be on my way."

"Like that'll happen! Unless you plan on skipping class for the rest of your high school career, you're going to run into them and they'll kick your face in. It's time for you to learn some moves and defend yourself for once."

"But Cody-"

Before Kyle was able to protest, Cody grabbed him and dragged him out of the dorm room. Kyle only let out a groan as he reluctantly walked with the two upperclassmen. They left through the front gate of the school and began walking east into town.

The Thursday evening was full of life as cars drove down the road and the people shopped in the Metro City shopping outlet. The three boys maneuvered their way through the crowd as they continued heading east. The good thing about World Warrior high school was the fact that the students were free to leave campus after classes were over.

Of course, a lot of students felt that staying in their dorms was a better thing to do especially with the Mad Gear gang wandering around, mugging and/or kidnapping students. Still, going into town to shop or eat every now and then was something that was much needed for the Travers brothers. It was either chill out in the shopping district and train with Haggar or get into fights with the other students.

After walking half an hour, they arrived at Principal Haggar's gym. It was a large facility with a big sign that read "Mike's Mat and Muscle" in big bold red letters. The parking lot for the gym was packed and there were more people entering the gym with their gym bag on their shoulders. Cody turned to Kyle.

"Alright, little bro, let's get to work!"


End file.
